Sisters
by SSBFreak
Summary: After Link saves her from the shadow beasts, Iza sees him off, only to remember her sister...


Iza screamed at the top of her lungs.

The feisty woman admitted that she didn't see a whole lot while running the boat rental shop on the upper part of Lake Hylia. She'd get the odd customer here and there, and Moblins didn't travel this far north due to the fact that they were afraid of the Zoras just north of the shop. The Zoras didn't have the need to ride Iza's boats and the Gorons literally COULDN'T. Not a whole lot happened around these parts and the only customers Iza got were Hylians.

That being said, she still never expected the dark monsters to drop out of the sky.

Iza had literally just told this young man dressed in green that the boat rentals were closed when the three black beasts fell from above and surrounded him. After they did, what looked like a magical forcefield appeared, surrounding the young man and fencing him in with the monsters.

While Iza was scared stiff at the monsters, worried that they may kill her, the young man showed no fear and attacked the beasts with a sword. The young man decimated the monsters and killed the last two with one blow.

Iza watched the monsters fall and held her breath, hoping that none of them were playing dead. However, all three of the monsters burst into dark particles and returned to the sky from whence they came.

The young man sheathed his sword, turned around and approached Iza. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Iza took some deep breaths. "Are…Are they all gone?" She asked. "Did you just get rid of those things?"

"Yes. I know it didn't look like I killed them, but they're gone." The young man assured.

"Man…My…My life just flashed before my eyes." Iza sighed, holding her head. "Thank goodness you were around." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, wait! Where are my manners? Come on in!"

Iza led the young man, who introduced himself as Link, into her rental shop and told him about her problem. First, there was how the Moblins collapsed a couple of portions of the cave her boat rentals went through and blocked the river. With the river blocked, she couldn't drum up business. Then, there was the unnatural cold and Lake Hylia drying up. While the lake had since filled up, it was still relatively cool despite it starting to warm up.

Link was generous enough to offer to clear out the river and destroy the rockfalls keeping the river from continuing. He assured her that the temperature would return to normal soon enough and departed down the river. Iza gave him a Bomb Bag for his troubles and said he was welcome back anytime.

Iza watched Link paddle off down the river and smiled. It would be good to get business going again. She hated having to keep her rental shop closed due to the blockages in the river. Iza stepped outside of her rental shop and looked around.

The rental shop owner glanced in one direction and froze in horror. She found herself staring at a doorway at the side of the rock mountain. This doorway led to the fishing hold that her younger sister, Hena, operated.

A thousand thought ran through Iza's head. What if more of those monsters were around, and appeared at the fishing hole without Link knowing? Hena had no way to defend herself and now the only one that could destroy those beasts had rowed off and was probably halfway to Lake Hylia by now.

"Oh, Din." Iza cursed as she ran towards the door. "Hena!"

Iza raced to the door and threw it open, racing to the fishing hole as fast as she could. She arrived at the fishing hole to see that everything was quiet. Not a sound was to be heard. At first, Iza was relieved, but then froze when she wondered if the monsters had already been through.

"Hena!" Iza shouted as she ran towards the small house by the side of the fishing hole. She went to the door, opened it and ran inside.

Iza quickly spotted her younger sister standing behind the counter, unharmed and likely unaware of what had just happened outside the fishing hole.

"Iza! Hello! This is a surprise." Hena said cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

Iza didn't answer. She just grabbed her sister and pulled her in for a huge hug, holding on a tight as she could.

"I-Iza! What's going on?" She asked.

"Hena, I'm so glad to see you alright." Iza replied.

"Why? What happened?" Hena asked.

Iza sat Hena down and relayed the story to her. She told her sister everything that had happened, from the shadow monsters to the young man in green. Needless to say, Hena was relatively skeptical.

"I don't know, Iza. That story seems a little strange." Hena noted. "I mean, strange things have happened and all, but giant monsters falling from the sky?"

"Believe me, Hena! It happened!" Iza pleaded. "I saw it all! After that Link boy paddled off, I suddenly thought that maybe some more of the monsters came here!"

"But what could you have done?"

"I don't know, but I needed to see if you were alright." Iza shook her head. "If…If those monsters got to you, then I foolishly sent the only one that could help down the river."

Hena suddenly realized that Iza was telling the truth. She was in hysterics when she arrived and seemed so worried about her safety. And then, if Iza was telling the truth about the monsters, then she just came out here, where the monsters could have been, by herself and completely unarmed, just to see if Hena was alright.

"You're…You're serious, aren't you?" Hena asked.

"Yes! I swear that there were monsters out there!" Iza said. "They were horrible! They had tentacles coming out of their faces!"

Slowly, but surely, Hena started believing her elder sister. Then, if she was telling the truth, then there may have actually been a chance that those monsters would have come to the fishing hole. If it hadn't been for that man in green, then maybe they both would have been killed…

Hena's eyes widened. "What about the young man?" She asked. "What did you say his name was?"

"Link." Iza replied. "I thanked him for saving me and said he was welcome at the shop anytime. If he shows up, I'll tell him about the fishing hole and maybe he'll come by."

"You think he likes fishing?" Hena asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I thought I saw a fishing rod sticking out of the bag he was carrying. He may be your type." Iza smirked as Hena blushed.

Iza paused. After everything that she just went through, she needed to say something. "Hena, listen. I know I haven't really come to visit in a while and I'm not usually hanging around here. Even though I may say that I'm busy at the shop, I've really got no excuse for not visiting." She said.

"It's fine, Iza. I know you've got other things going on." Hena assured.

"Hena, we're sisters. That's no excuse. Well, after what just happened, I swear that I'm going to come over more often." Iza replied. "I could have died, and if Link wasn't around, we BOTH could have been killed. I don't want to die knowing I could have been a more-caring sister. Like I said, I'm going to be over a lot more often now."

Hena smiled and hugged her sister. "Thank you, Iza. That means a lot to me." She said. "I'll be honest, it gets lonely out here and I miss you."

"I'll fix it, sis. I swear I will." Iza assured.

The two sisters hugged for a while before they let go of each other. Hena gave a smirk. "So…Is this Link guy cute?" She asked.

Iza laughed. "He's a real catch, alright." She said. "Boy, if I knew more about him, I'd try to win him over."

"Be sure to let me know next time he shows up." Hena said. "Someone like him I'd have to see for myself."

Iza stayed around for a little while longer before saying goodbye to Hena and leaving to head back to her rental shop. Iza was ashamed that it had to take what could have been a near-death experience to get connected with her sister, but now that she did, Iza didn't want to lose her chance.

For the time being, now she just needed to find out more about this 'Link' guy…

END


End file.
